1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring RF signals, and more particularly, the present invention relates generally to a simulating measurement apparatus and a simulating measurement method for simulating the transmitting behavior of a plurality of RF signals generated by a radio beam forming system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, there are two types of antennas. One type of antennas is omni-directional and the other type is directional. The purpose of using directional antennas is to raise the emitting power. Antenna arrays and signal processing circuits compose of a radio beam forming system in order to adjust the directional antenna for improving the performance of wireless communication system.
Traditionally, a method for evaluating performance of a radio beam forming system is to note down the quality of signals measured in all directions detailed while different radio beams are formed by a radio beam forming system in a non-reflection chamber.
The evaluating method can be executed without special arts but it costs a lot in manpower and money besides the rental for a place. A lot of workers are needed to connect antenna arrays to the RF output ports of the radio beam forming system and to set them on a rotatable platform. Thereafter, the workers set an RF signals measurement apparatus with a proper distance to the platform.
Thereafter, the displacement of emitting port relative to receiving port is simulated by rotating the platform and the workers read measured data displayed on a meter. Moreover, some automatic testing apparatuses can give an order to rotate the platform. The apparatuses read and record data automatically for evaluating the performance of the radio beam forming system.
Addition to a rental for the place and working hours, it needs a field trial in real space to get the Gain of the radio beam forming system. The field trial needs to be proceeded in a specific real space which satisfies all conditions. The local channel effect will be changed by the weather or buildings and thus the measurement result of field trail is not repeatable.
Therefore, the present invention provides a simulating measurement apparatus and a method for solving the problem mentioned above.